Making Good
'Making Good' is the song that was the first 'The Wizard and I' and was removed laterbut it was one of the first songs to be made. Plot Elphaba sings it. But, unlike The Wizard and I, she sings it to Nessarose. About how she wants the Wizard to help her with the things going on in her life. It is like the Wizard and I but the tune to the sigh is not the same. And it is sung at another part in the play, rather then when Madame Morrible is at Shiz with her. Unlike Wicked Witch of the east, it is not sung in the play at all. It was taken out of the play before Which way is this party?, it is one of the more well-known of the songs taken out of the play. But it is not as well known as the Wizard and I, it is not to popular of a song, as it was cut out of the play. But, for a song taken out of the play, it is well-known. It is a shorter song, but not that short. Though it was taken out of the play, many still here the song. It is a good, but was taken out of the play. Lyrics. NOTE: This is just one of the ways this song was. Elphaba That hatched faced hag who is pointing at me with a sneer, I don't see her Those giggling girls with the whispers they want me to hear, I don't hear them The boy with a spit ball behind me, if I suddenly turn, Oh look, he'd lost his nerve, Right now, I'm their prey, right now, I'm their quarry, But they'll come a day, they all will be sorry, And sorry will be all that they deserve. At long, long last I'm making my way out of here! Erase the past,it's as of today, clean and clear! Today I start my quest, to find my special destiny, Doing more then the best I could. 'Cause in my gut I know I can do something great, I don't know what yet but when I'm through, Just you wait! When they see all I've done, they'll tell me you're so wonderful, We wish back then we'd understood, You'd be making good. Good, I'll be making good, undertaking New inventions or discoveries, Maybe find a cure for some disease, Maybe I could make world hunger cease Or else paint, a masterpiece, Something that astounds, Something that amazes, Something that has everybody, singing my praises! At long, long last I'm taking my turn, And my oh my, Just watch how fast I'm going to learn, How to fly! Just watch the lightning strike, And when they can see what I can do, All Oz will love me like they should, In all likelihood, Once I'm making good. Unlimited, My future is, unlimited, And I've just had a vision almost like a prophecy, I know, You can call me crazy, And true, the vision's hazy, But I swear someday they'll be, A celebration through out Oz, That's all to do with me You'll see, At long, long last their cheering my name and once more, Yes, one old bastard's come here to claim, Credit for, this magic child of his, To say how proud he is of me, For doing things the wizard could not even contemplate, So you can go ahead and laugh, Till you sides are aching, But if I do half of the wonders I feel waking, You'll be cheering after I finished making good, No, not making good, Making great! Category:Songs